Sometimes I Even Sin
by Charlotte Whitting
Summary: He's friends with the wrong guys - the kind girls don't bring home to mom. She's a good girl. He loves her, but he's stuck in a brotherhood that could kill him if he ever tried to leave. Will he risk his life for love?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Meeting Her

Nathan Scott plopped down in his usual seat in detention, staring out across the yard, he watched his friends Tim and Damien go against the two best players on the basketball team, Antwon "Skills" Taylor, and none other than Nathan's half brother himself, Lucas Scott. If Nathan hadn't been careless enough to get caught smoking on campus he'd be out there wiping the court with Lucas's ass. Across the court, cheerleading practice was being held next to the football field. Nathan saw his girlfriend of three months, Peyton Sawyer and her best friend Brooke Davis having a conversation while the rest of the girls practiced. Peyton and Brooke were the best of friends, but even they had their ups and downs, and right now it looked like they were in some sort of argument.

Nathan smirked at Peyton, thinking about the previous night. The way she'd tried to resist, but eventually gave in when she thought she might lose him. He loved having that power, the power to control her with threats. He knew every time they got into an argument, he could sweet talk his way back into her life. He then looked at Brooke, whose outfit left little to the imagination. The argument between the two was getting more heated and Brooke's frustrated facial expressions became more exaggerated. Nathan liked this. He liked that Brooke said what was on her mind, not like Peyton who bottled it all up and then when faced with a conflict, ran and hid behind her webcam.

Brooke was thinner than Peyton; more limber too, so he'd heard. Rumors got around school faster than the flu and rumors were that Brook Davis could do anything in bed.

The classroom door opened and in walked Whitey Durham, the basketball coach and the only teacher-like person who really treated Nathan like an adult. "Well, well, well, Nathan Scott," Whitey muttered in his thick southern accent. "What have you done this time?" Whitey took a seat at the teacher's desk and crossed his arms over his chest.

Nathan looked up and smirked. "Smoking," he said.

"You that stuff'll kill you."

"Thanks for the tip," Nathan looked back out the window. The cheerleaders were all heading back inside. He looked back over to the basketball court and saw Damien make a slam dunk.

"If you didn't act so stupid you'd be out there right now, you know that."

Nathan looked back at Whitey who had a frown plastered on his square face. Nathan knew Whitey expected more from him, considering who his father was. But who cares, right? Dan Scott never even acknowledged Nathan as his son, the only apple of his eye was Lucas, Mr. Bigshot-straight-ticket-to-Duke on a basketball scholarship.

"If I was out there, we'd have creamed them by now," Nathan grinned and sat back in his desk.

"Well, Mr. Confident," Whitey smiled, "I have a proposition for you." Nathan knew that smile all too well, it was the "blackmail" smile – the one that came just before the proposition that sounded like a great idea, but in the long run would teach you a lesson you didn't want to learn.

Nathan's eyes narrowed as he stared at the old man. "What?"

"I want you on the basketball team. I've seen you down at the River Court and you've got the same raw talent that I saw in your father all those years ago. It's the same talent Luke has and having two Scott boys on the team will win us the championships for sure." Whitey gave Nathan a minute to think it over.

"What's in it for me?" Nathan asked.

"Why's there gotta be something in it for you," Whitey exclaimed. "You're just like your dad, always wanting to know what he'll get out of it. You'll be part of a team. You'll have friends-."

"I have friends."

"You think Damien and Tim are your friends, Nathan? Look at them. If you were in trouble, would they risk their lives for you?"

Nathan stared at his hands, knowing the answer, but not wanting to fess up. He knew that if Nathan got caught doing some of the stupid things they did they'd never fess up, never bail him out. In fact, he'd witnessed it last year when Tim got caught spray painting the side of the gymnasium. Damien dashed and Nathan, being Nathan, followed suit, while Tim was handcuffed and put in the back of the Sherrif's car. About an hour later though, Nathan bailed him out while Damien went home, completely unworried about the situation. "Every man for himself," he said.

Whitey continued, "The boys on the team are all like brothers. They help one another out, look out for them. Now can you say that about your little gang?" He paused a moment, then added, "Besides, if you join the basketball team, you'll be free from detention."

Nathan perked up at this. Free from detention meant he didn't have to sit in this stuffy class every day. Plus, this would be a good reason to be a part of the team. He'd always wanted to try out, but if he wanted to roll with Damien, he had to keep a low profile, which meant no basketball team. But how could Damien object to this? He couldn't.

"I'm in."

Lucas Scott walked into Whitey's office after basketball practice. "Hey coach," he said sitting in the chair in front of his desk. Lucas's short blonde hair was still wet from his shower and he ran a hand through it nervously, wondering what Whitey could want to talk about.

"I've asked Nathan Scott to join the team."

Lucas felt like he'd been attacked by a football player. A knot in his stomach formed so fast, he couldn't breathe. His brother on the basketball team with him? Why? How?

"But coach-," Lucas started, but he couldn't finish, Whitey was too quick.

"And I want you to take him under your wing. I know he's made some enemies of some of the guys on the team, just make sure if they rough him up a bit that it's all legal and doesn't injure him so he can't play, you hear?"

"But coach-,"

"Luke, I'm asking you to do this for me, alright? And also because he's your brother. I don't like those guys he hangs out with. He's smarter than them –especially that Tim kid– and they'll bring him down."

"Okay, coach."

Nathan was invited to a party that night at Lucas's house. Luke approached him after the game between Tim, Damien, Luke, and Skills (that Luke and Skills won by a three pointer As he was walking out the door, he found Damien and Tim walking up the driveway toward him. "Hey!" Damien said. Nathan knew he'd had a few drinks. "We were coming over hoping you'd invite us in!"

"Can't," Nathan said, shutting the door behind him.

"Why not?" Damien demanded.

"I'm going to a party," Nathan didn't want to tell Damien where he was going. Who was he to demand where Nathan was all the time? It wasn't like he owned him.

"Oh a party?" Damien's face lit up, as did Tim's. "That sounds much better than our plans. Get in the car, let's go."

Nathan knew better than to argue with Damien, so Nathan took the keys from a reluctant Damien and drove to Lucas's house. When they pulled up to the massive two story house Nathan got out sighing thinking, "What have I gotten myself into?" He looked over at Tim who was gaping at some girl who'd just come out of the Jacuzzi on the second story balcony. When Nathan got a better look he realized it was Brooke Davis, wearing a tiny little two piece. She wrapped herself in a towel and took the hand of some guy with a beer in his other hand, leading him in the house into what Nathan assumed was going to be a bedroom. Nathan craned his neck looking for Peyton, but she was no where to be found. Maybe she wasn't here tonight.

"Alright!" Damien said coming up behind Nathan and throwing an arm around his neck. "Let's party!"

Inside the house was kicking. Nathan saw so many people from school he knew, and even a bunch he didn't. Marvin "Mouth" McFadden sat on the couch attempting to talk to a cheerleader who looked more interested in the guy standing behind him, who Nathan knew was on the football team. Lucas was standing next to a cute girl, about 5'3 or 5'4, with brown hair. The body language between them was very relaxed and welcoming, so it must have been his girlfriend.

Nathan made his way to the side of the room Lucas and the mystery girl were on. When Lucas saw him he looked shocked, even startled – maybe – to see him, like he didn't expect him to show up. "Hey Nathan," Lucas said. "Welcome to the party. There's beer in the kitchen, hot tub's upstairs, make yourself at home."

_Make myself at home, yeah right_, Nathan thought. He turned to the girl standing next to Luke and smiled. She was even prettier up close. Her brown hair fell just before her boobs, which Nathan had to admit, were very nice. He wouldn't have minded getting her in bed, but if she was Lucas's girlfriend, he didn't want to touch. He was just getting in with the team; he didn't want to mess it up.

"Hey," he smiled. "I'm Nathan." He held out a hand, and she looked at it skeptically before taking it.

"I'm Haley," she smiled a forced smile which immediately turned into a smirk before she quickly let go of his hand.

Nathan thought it was strange how she acted as if she didn't like him because she didn't even know him. Then again, he had developed a reputation around school as a bad boy ever since he started hanging out with Damien and Tim – well, except Tim wasn't really a bad guy more than an idiot.

The whole night went pretty well, Nathan thought, until a few people decided to converse in the kitchen around a keg. Damien who'd had more than enough drinks, decided to partake in the keg and it wasn't long before he was up in Lucas's face. Nathan remembered hearing yelling and as soon as he turned around Lucas was on the floor; hand on his jaw, Damien staring down at him, breathing heavily with a clenched fist. In one swift move Lucas got up and threw another punch back, which led to wrestling. Three guys from the basketball team pulled Damien off Lucas, but Damien kicked one, punched the other, and was too strong for the third. It was like a scene from an action movie.

Nathan ran over to Damien and threw his arms around the guy. Damien's arms were forced by his side, but he was still flailing from side to side, thrashing to get away from Nathan's grip. Nathan remembered yelling "Calm down, man!" over and over, but with Damien yelling insult and cuss word and people around the room yelling, no one could hear him. Nathan dragged Damien into the living room and threw him on the couch. Damien collapsed, but quickly regained his strength. He jumped off the sofa, or did something that resembled jumping – since he was drunk.

"What the hell Nathan?" Damien yelled.

"Dude! That was out of line!" Nathan yelled back. Nathan could see everyone staring out of the corner of his eye. Some girls had their hands covering their mouths, some guys looked ready to pounce in case something else happened, and even a few cameras were pulled out, ready for more action.

"Whose side are you on, anyway?"

"You're drunk, you need to leave."

Tim came up behind Damien holding up the car keys. "You want me to drive?" he asked excitedly, since Damien never let him drive his car – mainly because he was an idiot.

Damien glared at Nathan, and then turned around, grabbing the keys out of Tim's hand and storming out of the house with Tim in tow, almost knocking over two people. Nathan looked around, some people had already restarted their conversations, the music was turned back on, and most people looked like they hadn't even been fazed by the interaction. But Nathan felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and it was the girl he thought was Lucas's girlfriend, Haley was her name? "Hey," she muttered. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Nathan managed to mumble. But he wasn't okay; he knew that this fight with Damien meant something bad. He'd never stood up to him before, but he knew it could only mean that he was one step closer to Damien's bad side, something that he never desired to be on.

"Then why don't you look so good?"

"He was my ride." Nathan looked out the window as he saw Damien pulling away.

"Come on," she said. "I'll drive you home."

After saying a quick goodbye to Lucas, Haley and Nathan walked out to her car. Now he knew that she couldn't have been Lucas's girlfriend – she didn't kiss him goodbye, just a hug.

The ride home was both silent and painful for Nathan. He wanted desperately to start a conversation, but everything he went over in his head sounded stupid. About halfway to his house, Haley turned on the radio and not long after she started singing along. It was so soft he barely heard it, but it got slightly louder the more the song went on. Her voice was pretty decent – actually, Nathan had to admit – it was kind of pretty.

As Haley turned onto Nathan's road she turned the radio down. "That was really brave, what you did back there. Standing up to a friend."

"Yeah, it was nothing." But Nathan knew it wasn't over.

"It was still brave." She said, but it almost sounded awkward, like she wanted to talk but didn't know what to say – just like him.

"Yeah, I'll get it tomorrow though. No one fights Damien and gets away with it." He looked over at her. She was staring at the road, almost too much, like if she tore her eyes off the road for a half a second she might crash.

She slowly pulled up in front of Nathan's house. He opened the door and got out. "I'll see you around," he said before shutting the door and walking up the driveway.

"I hope so," Haley whispered to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nathan didn't hear from Damien all weekend, which didn't really mean anything. Usually no news meant good news, but he knew better than to underestimate anything Damien was capable of. Freezing out wasn't his style. Tim came over Saturday morning to play some video games. When Nathan asked him if he'd heard from Damien, Tim just shook his head and continued playing Halo.

Saturday night, Nathan went down to the river court and just practiced by himself. After practicing his three point shot over and over he turned around to get a swig of his water bottle, and saw a hot blonde with wildly curly hair standing next to her red '53 Mercury Comet. She slowly walked over to him, the same look in her eyes like all the times Nathan blew her off to hang out with his friends. He could never understand why she was mad though, she spent enough time with him, couldn't he hang out with his boys every once in a while?

"Hey," Nathan said. He smiled his boyish smile; the one that won the hearts of most girls he'd dated – or hooked up with. He met her halfway and grabbed onto her jacket, pulling slightly to lead her to him so he could kiss her. But instead she resisted, pulling back. "What's wrong now?" Nathan asked exasperated. He was getting a little tired – scratch that; REALLY tired – of Peyton's dramatic mood swings.

"What do you think is wrong?" Peyton spat.

"Peyton, don't play games. What's wrong?"

"I saw you Nathan."

"You saw me-?"

"Leave the party. I saw you leave the party with that girl! Where the hell did you go?"

"Home."

"Yeah, and what did you do at home?" Peyton's tone was masking what her eyes gave away – the hurt she felt when she realized Nathan was hooking up with some other girl. She'd never been the jealous kind before, whenever Nathan partied or flirted with other girls. But he's never cheated on her before, and he didn't even cheat this time, but Peyton didn't know that and it pained her more than she let on.

"I swear, Peyton," Nathan tried to say calmly. "Nothing happened."

"Nothing happened?" Peyton's eyes flared at him. Her mouth twisted into some kind of smirk and then she let him have it. "Do you think you can just treat me like this? I tried to look away whenever you flirted with other girls; whenever you got drunk and let them fawn all over you. I tried not to get mad when you'd blow me off to hang out with those low-lifes you call friends. But I WILL NOT feed into this bullshit lie just so you can turn around and do it to me again."

"Look!" Nathan yelled. He tried to be calm, but sometimes his temper got the best of him. He hand clenched into a fist, but he kept it by his side. All of his pent up frustration was about to come out on the one person who didn't deserve it. But Nathan couldn't help himself. "I don't know what the hell your problem is! You know I've never lied to you, why do you think I'd do it now?"

Peyton just stared at him, like she didn't know what to say or how to answer. Nathan brought his hands up to his head and ran his fingers through his hair, frustrated that he couldn't put into words how he was feeling. He turned and walked toward the basketball hoop, and then turned back. He took a deep breath in through his nose, and then let it all back out. It calmed him down a bit, but not much.

"I didn't do anything with her."

"I saw the way you looked at her Nathan," Peyton said sadly.

"I'm not lying."

"It doesn't matter. You're a bad boyfriend. And I deserve better."

Nathan didn't know why, but the last sentence really got to him; like he'd been stabbed in the back. He raised his fist and swung around. As his fist came in contact with the basketball pole a sharp pain sent up his fingers and through his arm. He bit his lip – a little too hard – and when he turned around to face Peyton both his knuckles and lip were bleeding.

Peyton stared at him, looking from his bloody knuckles back to his face. "You always do this!" She yelled. "You always confront a problem with violence. And that's why no one else will date you. I've put up with it for too long, but after everything you've done, I'm through."

"You need to leave." Nathan looked to the ground.

"Why? Are you gonna hit me?"

"Just go."

Peyton glared at him, almost as if she wanted him to fight for her, to beg for her back. But she didn't say another word. Instead she turned on her heels, got in her car and drove away.

After Peyton was out of sight, Nathan grabbed his basketball and threw it as hard as he could at the basket. It hit the rim and bounced back, falling just behind him where it bounced a few more times until it hit the grass, rolling until it stopped. "Damnit!" He yelled. Why had he done that? Because he couldn't control his anger, that's why. _Idiot_, he thought. Peyton's comment hit him like a Mac truck. He'd never actually hit her, but once he had lost his temper during an argument, and when she'd tried to walk away he grabbed her arm squeezing it tightly and pulling her back. She's yelled at him that it hurt, but his grip didn't loosen. This caused a black and blue mark to form on her arm, which lasted for a week or two.

After the incident, Nathan couldn't concentrate on anything else but what had happened. He tried to play basketball to forget, but he couldn't. So instead, he went home and drowned them away in a large bottle of vodka.

Monday at school Nathan didn't see Damien in the parking lot where he normally was and Nathan didn't want to wait around to see if he showed. Damien had a way of skipping out on school after incidents like the one at the party happened. Nathan desperately needed a smoke. He'd had two already that morning, but after what happened with Peyton and his Sunday of feeling hung over all day, mixed with the dreaded feeling of seeing Damien again, he needed something to calm his nerves.

Nathan was about to get up and sneak behind the gym when he saw a green Honda pull up – the same one he'd ridden in Friday night. Haley got out of the car, and while attempting to juggle five books, coffee, and a book bag she dropped the books and spilled the coffee on her pants.

Seizing this as an opportunity to talk to her again – Nathan walked over and stood awkwardly behind Haley as she bent down to pick up the books.

"Hey," he said.

Haley looked up at him, squinting as the sun was in her eyes. "Hey," she said, almost frustrated. She finished gathering up her books and stood up, turning to face him. "What's up?"

"I was going to ask you if you needed help, but it looks like you've got it."

"Yeah."

They stood there for a few moments, just looking around, trying to find something to say.

"Hey Nathan!" Nathan saw in the distance Tim coming toward him wearing baggy pants, a shirt two sizes too big, and a sideways cap. Clearly, he was trying to "gangster" look, and it wasn't working out for him. Tim trotted up to Nathan and Haley. Nathan welcomed the interruption, but at the same time despised Tim for what he said next. "You've got coffee on your pants." Tim said looking at Haley.

Haley looked down and then turned red. "I've got to go." She hurried away not looking back at Nathan or Tim.

"So, Nate," Tim began. Nathan turned back to him after watching Haley walk away. His expression was indifferent. "We're skipping out."

"Okay." Nathan said, unfazed.

"For the whole week. Me and Damien are going to Atlantic City."

"What are you going to do? You have to be at least eighteen to do stuff."

"Check this out," Tim pulled a card out of his pocket. "I got my cousin to set us up with fake I.D.s. Look at it, that's me." Tim gave Nathan the card and he took a good look at it.

"Tim, this says you're sixty-three years old."

Tim grabbed the card from him and looked at it more carefully. "Man!" He yelled. "It was supposed to say twenty-three! I have to get this taken care of before we leave. You coming?"

"Can't." Nathan said, thankful that he didn't have to spend an awkward week with Damien. "Basketball practice."

"You're dipping out on us already?" Tim asked, almost hurt. Tim was a good guy; he just hung out with the wrong crowd. He was really sensitive; he just wanted to be liked.

"No," Nathan tried to explain. "I just haven't had a practice yet, and I don't want to get kicked off the team already."

"You know, Damien doesn't like you being on the team. He thinks they're gonna brain wash you or something."

"Well, Damien's paranoid."

"Yeah, maybe." Tim paused. "Well, I've got to get out of here before a teacher sees me. I'll catch you later, Nate."

Nathan watched Tim cross the parking lot and get into the passenger side of Damien's car. Nathan couldn't see Damien because the sun was reflecting off the windshield and it hurt his eyes, but he knew Damien had been watching him the whole time. Nathan sighed and then strolled up the sidewalk into school just as the bell rang.

Nathan flew through the day anticipating his first practice. He saw Whitey in the hall twice and got a raised eyebrow both times. He figured maybe Whitey thought he might duck out before he even had his first practice.

Walking into the locker room was a surreal experience. All the guys were people he'd roughed up in one way or another. He'd even stolen a girlfriend from one of them. The guys all stopped and stared at him as he found his locker and put his book bag down. Nathan tried to ignore their stares, but then a tall blonde guy with curly hair said, "Does it stink in here? Cause I think it smells like trash just walked in."

Nathan turned around, "Why don't you say that to my face?"

"Oh, I'd be happy to." The blonde guy walked up to him and now the boys were chest to chest, Nathan's fists were curled and ready to swing if the guy touched him.

Just then, Whitey's office door opened, making a horrible screeching sound. "Is there a problem here, ladies?" He said in a deep, gruff voice.

"No, coach," the blonde guy backed up and walked back over to his locker.

"Good then," Whitey said with a fake smile. It quickly turned back to a frown. "Now you've had enough primping time. Get out there and remind me why I put you on this team."

Whitey and the guys started filing into the gym, when the same guy came up to Nathan and sneered. "Get comfortable on the bench. That's the only place you'll be."

Nathan glared as the guy walked away. He got a high five from two guys and they looked back at him one more time before exiting the locker room. Nathan really wanted to run after that guy and prove how tough he was, but he didn't want to risk any chance he might have to keeping his spot on the team.

"Don't worry about him, man." A deep voice said behind me. He turned to see a tall black guy walking up. "That's just Mike. He think he all that. You just do what you gotta do. And if you wanna hit that son of a bitch, you do it."

"Thanks?" Nathan said, unsure of how to respond.

"Yeah, I can't stand him. By the way, my name Antwon, but everybody call me Skills."

"Why?"

"Cause I got skills baby, and not just on the court either, if you know what I mean."

Nathan laughed at this, warming up to this guy.

"You see that cheerleader named Bevin?" Skills continued. "She's my girl. Don't you be looking at her. Do that, and we'll get along just fine."

"Alright, it's a deal."

Skills patted Nathan on the back and then both of them walked out into the gym. Whitey already had the guys doing suicides.

As Nathan walked to one end of the court, Mike – the guy who'd been pushing his buttons – stuck out a leg and tripped him up. As Nathan turned around, Skills grabbed his shoulder and lead pulled him along. "You gonna be okay," Skills said. At the same time Nathan was thinking, _it's going to be a long practice_.


	3. Chapter 3

***AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! I'm so glad you like the story; it's been a blast to write. Unfortunately, this will be the last chapter. Just Kidding! I'm only getting started….**

Chapter 3

When Haley pulled up in front of school she wasn't expecting to see Nathan Scott. In fact, she didn't want to see him. She didn't know what was going on with her Friday night, but somehow she'd thought about him all day Saturday – which wasn't like her at all. This made her uncomfortable. As she was getting out of the car with her large load of stuff, she tried to avoid eye contact with him and get into school quickly, but instead she dropped her books and spilled her coffee all over her pants. As she swooped down to pick them up, a shadow was cast over her and she heard a, "Hey." She knew it was him before she turned around, that deep voice, the large shadow of muscle over her.

After an awkward chat and then an embarrassing remark from one of Nathan's friends, Haley excused herself and ran into school desperately searching for the bathroom. When she got there, she checked the mirror and saw that the coffee was all over her left thigh. They would never dry before first period, and even if they did, the stain would still be there. So she took her books to her locker and then proceeded to the lost and found, where the only pants that were in her size weren't pants at all, but rather a very short jean skirt. Haley felt so strange walking into the hall wearing it. Sure, she wore shirts sometimes, but they were _never_ this short. She felt if she bent over, the whole school would see her butt.

After basketball practice, Lucas came to the tutoring center where Haley worked to find her just finishing up with a student. "Okay, Marc," she said, walking him to the door. "Just keep that up and you're totally going to get an A tomorrow," she smiled.

"Thanks," Marc said as he left the center.

Haley looked at Lucas, and then he leaned in to hug her as though he knew she'd had a stressful day. Tutoring usually helped her take her mind off her own problems, but with everything going on with Nathan, the embarrassing incident today with his friend Jim – or something – she was totally exhausted.

"You're the best tutor ever," Lucas said half joking – half serious.

"Yeah, he's not getting an A," Haley said exasperated. She sat down in a chair and rested her head in her hands. "So how was the first day, Captain?"

"He did pretty well," Lucas started. "After Whitey got on him about being a ball hog."

"Somehow I'm not surprised."

"Yeah, some of the guys don't like the fact that he's here. So they tried to rough him up a bit before practice. I guess he just had to prove to them he could play."

"Can he?"

"Yeah, he's really good – especially at three point shots. I think Whitey's going to let him start next game."

"That's good."

"Hey, thanks for giving him a ride Friday night. I'm sure he appreciated it. After what happened you know."

"Yeah," Haley looked down at her shoes and then back up at her best friend. "Are you mad about what happened?"

"I'm a little ticked he brought those guys to the party, but I understand why. Maybe he thought it was a trick, like I'd get him there and we'd jump him. Or maybe he did it because he wouldn't know many people. But I don't think he did it to intentionally cause a fight."

"Good."

Just then, Lucas looked down and raised an eyebrow. Haley looked down too and noticed that he was staring at her skirt – if you could call it that. "Don't ask," she said.

"I wasn't going to," Lucas said trying to hide a smile. "I was just going to comment on how great your legs look."

Haley smacked him on the arm. "Shut up!"

As Nathan walked down the hall and past the tutoring center he heard voices coming from inside. It was 5:30 and no one was usually still here except basketball players. He glanced inside as he passed and saw Lucas and Haley sitting at a table talking. He didn't know why they weren't dating; they looked like they liked each other enough. But he was also happy about the fact – not that Haley would ever give him the time of day. A girl like that would never be interested in a guy like him. She was too pretty, too smart, and too much of a good girl. She'd want the type of guy she could bring home to daddy.

As Nathan looked in through the little window on the door he noticed Haley had changed her pants from this morning. Instead of her jeans, she wore a short jean skirt, the kind he'd expect Brooke or Peyton to wear. He tried not to stare, but he couldn't help himself. Her legs looked really good, long and muscular. Was she a runner? Nathan's mind then floated to how much he didn't know about her, and then how badly he wished he did. Nathan saw Lucas get up and then Haley following suit. He quickly left the doorway and walked to his car before they could see him.

As Nathan approached his car, he saw none other than Brooke Davis sitting on the hood. She was wearing a short black skirt and a white – almost see through – button up top. She was smiling seductively and Nathan already knew what was about to go down.

"Hey stud," she smiled.

"Hey Brooke," Nathan said. Opening up his door and throwing his backpack in the passenger seat.

Brooke slid off the hood and landed beside him. "I heard you and Peyton called it quits."

"You heard right."

She leaned in closer, her mouth to his ear. "I just want you to know if you need anything _at all_ I'm here."

"Thanks Brooke." Nathan said dryly.

"Yeah, no problem. I mean, my extracurriculars have been a little dry lately. So just give me a call, if you wanna talk or whatever. I'm up for anything."

Nathan just looked at her, and then he got into his car. The window was already down and as he started the car Brooke leaned just slightly so he couldn't pull away.

"What is up, Nathan Scott? I'm using my best material here and you're totally blowing me off."

"I'm not interested, Brooke."

"Wow, are you gay?"

"Yes, that's it," as he rolled his eyes.

Just then Brooke looked up and saw two people coming out of the school. It was Lucas and Haley. "Oh my God," she said.

"What?" Nathan asked, wanting to know if she was talking about Haley or not.

"He is so hot."

"Then why don't you offer him your best material?"

"Because I have to know him first. Plus he has his girlfriend."

"What?" Nathan asked frantically. He had been sure they weren't dating. But maybe they were just really against PDA.

"Yes, that tutor girl. Hello? Do you not see them? All lovely dovey looking at each other."

"No." Nathan said trying to tell her they weren't dating.

"Yes. I saw them at the party Friday night and they looked really close to me."

"Whatever Brooke."

"Hey, you're on the team with him, talk me up."

"Talk you up?" Nathan was pretty sure her reputation did more than enough of that.

"Yeah, talk about me in front of him."

"And say what?"

"That you hit it and it's good." Brooke smiled and winked.

"I'll see what I can do." Nathan said just to appease her.

Brooke's smile widened and she backed away from the car. "Thank you," she smiled sweetly. "I just might have to give you a special thank you, if you know what I mean."

Nathan faked a smile and then pulled away; glad to be rid of her. What he ever saw in her he'll never know. Big boobs and an up-for-anything-attitude, that's what. But now, after meeting Haley, he knew she was real and that's what he wanted, a real girl.

Haley got into her car just as Nathan was pulling out of the parking lot. He'd been talking with Brooke Davis, which made Haley mad. She didn't know why, but she thought Nathan could do better than that. As Nathan left the parking lot, she saw him look back at her. He smiled a half smile and kept on driving. As Haley drove home, she was so frustrated with herself. How could she be jealous because a guy she barely knew was talking to some girl who wasn't even his girlfriend? Getting involved with Nathan Scott was a big mistake – one she didn't want to make.

That night for dinner, Haley went to Lucas's house and they sat at the table talking about the upcoming festivities at school. There was a back to school dance coming up which was supposed to be semi-formal, but all of the girls dressed up like it was prom anyway.

"I don't think I'm gonna go," Haley said as Lucas took their plates to the sink.

"Why not?" Lucas's mom Karen asked. She was one of Haley's best friends and mentors. She'd been a second mom to Haley ever since she was eight.

"Well, I don't have a date or a dress."

"Now, Haley, I'm hurt," Lucas said as he sat down beside her. "I thought we'd always agreed to go to these functions together unless we were dating other people."

"Yeah," Haley said. "I'm just not in the mood to go."

"Come on, Hales," he said begging. "I have to go. I'm team captain. And I need a date. So you get yourself a dress and we'll go."

"Fine. Maybe I can borrow one of my sisters' dresses."

"Yeah, wear one of Taylor's. Show off those legs again," he said smirking. Taylor was Haley's more free-spirited – aka slutty – sister. All of her dresses and skirts were too short and too tight.

"Shut up!" Haley yelled.

Karen just laughed. "You know, Haley, I have a dress you could borrow if you want."

"Um, thanks Karen, but you know. I don't- I don't think the 80's look is really in right now. But maybe for Halloween?"

"Oh they're not that bad. I'll go get one for you. You can try it on." She said as she left the kitchen.

"Great," Lucas chuckled. "I get to dance with my mom all night." He laughed as Haley hit him in the arm. "Stop hitting me," he said while still laughing.

"Well, you deserve it!" Haley smiled. "Oh my gosh, I have to leave before she comes back." Haley got up from the table and headed to the door.

"Wait! What am I supposed to tell her?"

"Tell her that I came down with something – embarrassment – and had to go home." She turned around and then turned back, "No! Tell her that my mom called and I had to go home. Love you, bye!"

With that, Haley slipped out the door just as Karen came back into the kitchen carrying a red polyester dress, with dropped shoulders and a huge bow in the back. Lucas snickered as Karen's eyes darted around the kitchen. "Where's Haley?" she asked.

"Um, headache?" Lucas said.

"Okay, I get it." She held up the dress to look at it, and Lucas knew she was reminiscing down memory lane. "Well, her loss. Because I was the bomb diggity in this dress back in high school."

"Mom," Lucas said embarrassed even though there was no one around. "Please don't ever say that again. Especially in front of my friends."

"What?"

Friday night Nathan walked into the dance which he didn't really want to go to, but the whole team was going to a party back at Mike's house and even though Mike hadn't officially invited him nor did he really like Nathan, he was still part of the team, and he wanted to go. As soon as he walked in his eyes scanned the room for Haley. He didn't mean to, but it was becoming a reflex to look for her in a large crowd. Across the gym, where the dance was being held, he saw Peyton dancing with some guy. The guy had his back to Nathan so he couldn't make out who it was, but he looked familiar. Peyton was leaning in close and giggling. Then, Mr. Hilarious must have said a really funny joke because Peyton dipped her head back and laughed loudly. They continued dancing and he swung her around. It was then Nathan realized Peyton was dancing with Jake Jagielski, another starter for the basketball team. Nathan had never really talked to the guy, but he seemed okay.

Nathan felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned around hoping to see Haley, but saw Brooke instead. She always had a way of popping up when he didn't want her there. "Hey stud," she smiled. "My date's getting me some punch. Let's make him jealous." She grabbed his hand and led him to the dance floor where she grabbed onto his neck and he grabbed on to her waist. He figured he might as well kill some time until he found Haley. Why couldn't he get her out of his mind? He barely knew her.

After one slow song and a fast one, Brooke's date had had enough and finally cut in. Nathan then took a place on the wall, and just as he'd leaned against it saw Lucas walk in with Haley on his arm. She was wearing a turquoise dress that fell just above her knees and hugged her torso until the waist, where it flared out. Her hair was pulled halfway up and soft curls framed her face. She was so beautiful, which almost knocked the breath out of him. He'd never called a girl beautiful before, but that's what she was. And for some reason the word just didn't do her justice.

It was then he noticed that Lucas and Haley really were together; Brooke was right. How could he not have seen it? They did everything together. He couldn't remember a time, other than basketball practice that they weren't together. How had he never noticed her though? Surely, she'd been there the whole time.

Nathan saw Lucas and Haley enter the dance floor. He turned toward the punch table as a fast song started to play. It was then he wondered why he'd even come. He knew if he dwelled on Haley all night he'd be miserable just watching the two of them dance. After a few songs Nathan saw Skills walk up and dance with Haley while Lucas headed his way.

"Hey Nathan," Lucas said getting some punch.

"Hey," Nathan didn't know what to say. He wanted to like Lucas, but as long as he was with Haley, he couldn't help but envy him.

"Where's your date tonight?"

"I don't have one."

"Oh, it's okay, you dance with Haley if she'll let you."

Nathan laughed, but secretly was pleased Lucas said so. "You're letting someone with my reputation dance with your girlfriend?"

"Wait," Lucas looked confused. "Two questions. What girlfriend and what reputation?"

"The fact that I've stolen not one but two girlfriends from one guy on our team; and your girlfriend Haley."

"Ew, first of all, Haley's my best friend, not my girlfriend. And second, thanks for the tip. When I get a girlfriend I'll keep her away from you." At this both Lucas and Nathan laughed. Lucas looked back at Haley and Skills dancing. "Well, I should really go get my 'girlfriend' away from Skills. I've heard he can be kind of handsy."

Nathan laughed at the remark and breathed a sigh of relief as Lucas walked away. So Brooke had been wrong.

He walked into the bathroom, where he saw Peyton coming out. "Hey," he said.

"Hey," she replied. She crossed her arms and looked down, then back up at him. "I didn't think I'd see you here."

"I guess you don't know me very well, then."

"Yeah, well, I gotta get back to my date."

"Yeah, I saw. Jagielski. I don't know him very well, but he seems pretty cool."

"What kind of game are you playing?" Peyton narrowed her eyes at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Why are you being nice?"

"I can't be nice?"  
"No! You can't." Peyton scoffed.

"I'm trying, Peyton." Nathan said softly.

"Well it's freaking me out." Peyton walked away before Nathan could say anything else.

While dancing with Lucas, Haley saw Nathan through the open doors in the hallway by the bathrooms. He was talking to Peyton and Haley had a very strong feeling they were getting back together. After the incident at the River Court, the whole school heard about the bad boy and cheerleader's break up. She knew it would only be a matter of time before they'd get back together seeing as they'd broken up and gotten back together three times. Haley tried to focus on Lucas as she danced to get her mind off of Nathan, but after the song ended Lucas and Haley made their way to a table in the back of the gym, when Haley felt a slight pull on her right arm.

She turned around so see a nervous Nathan. "Hey," he said. His half smile was adorable, and she could see why he'd broken a lot of hearts.

"Hi," she replied.

"You look great."

"Thanks," she blushed, "so do you."

Nathan cleared his throat and then said, "Would you like to dance?" At that moment Haley saw Peyton hand in hand with Jake Jagielski headed out the gym doors.

She smiled at Nathan, "Sure."

The whole dance was like and out of body experience. She'd never been this close to him before and it sent shivers down her spine when he laid his hand on her back during the dance. The dance started out with her having one hand on his shoulder and the other in his hand, but eventually he was holding her tightly around the waist with both hands as she held onto his neck. They moved as one and she was shocked to see how good of a dancer he was. As the song came to an end, she looked up at him and he looked down at her.

"Let's get out of here," he whispered.

"What?" Haley asked, confused.

"Let's go. We can go back to my house or something."

Haley wasn't sure what to do. She couldn't just leave with him, number one because she came with Lucas, and number two because she knew what he had in mind.

"No," Haley said pulling away from him, but his hands were still around her waist. She let go of his neck and put her hands on his chest to push him off. He loosened his grip and let her go. "What kind of girl do you think I am?" She glared and turned to walk away.

"Haley-" He said as he grabbed her arm, not tightly, not forcefully, just wanting explain.

She whipped around and jerked her arm from him. "Don't touch me," she said, walking back over to Lucas.

As he watched her walk away, Nathan sighed, sorry he'd opened his big mouth. He really didn't mean anything by it. But a girl like Haley would take it the wrong way. He was a fool for thinking she'd even give him a chance. He should have walked over and explained himself. He should have said "sorry". But instead, he turned around and left the dance.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

All weekend Haley dwelled on what Nathan had said. Did he really think she'd go home with him? And what had he had in mind? She couldn't imagine that he just wanted to talk or watch a movie. No, she'd heard about him and what he liked to do with girls. And she'd seen how he acted around Peyton while they were dating. How could she let herself even think she liked him? Maybe she thought he would change. How stupid had she been? Boys like that never change.

After her encounter with Nathan at the dance, she'd asked Lucas to take her home. She didn't want to be there any longer. After reluctantly taking her home, Lucas went to the party at Mike's, that Haley was supposed to go to as well, but she didn't want to take a chance of Nathan being there too.

Saturday night Haley was studying when Lucas called. "What's going on?" he asked. "I know when something is bothering you and something is _seriously _bothering you. What's wrong?"

Haley told Lucas about what happened with Nathan and for a few moments he was silent on the other end.

"Luke?" she asked.

"I'm gonna kill him." He said as he hung up the phone. Haley tried frantically to call him back, but he didn't answer.

Haley got in her car and drove to Lucas's house, but Karen said he'd left ten minutes before she got there. Then she drove to Nathan's, but didn't see Luke's car anywhere near it. She drove past all of the usual places she'd seen Nathan hang out, but there was one place she missed.

When Lucas got to the River Court, Nathan was playing a pickup game with Damien, while Tim watched from the picnic table. Lucas slammed his car door shut as Nathan turned around. Nathan threw up his hands as if he was innocent when Lucas shoved him. Immediately, Damien dropped the ball and grabbed Lucas to pull him off Nathan, and Tim jumped off the picnic table to run and help. "Let him go!" Nathan yelled at them both, and instantaneously they let go of Lucas.

"When I told you that you could dance with Haley, I didn't mean make yourself at home with her!"

"Who's Haley?" Damien asked interested.

"Look man!" Nathan said, ignoring Damien. "Nothing happened! I didn't mean anything by it. I just wanted to talk."

"Yeah, when Nathan says 'talk', we all know what he really means," Damien said trying to be funny, but Lucas took it to another level.

Lucas's fist came in contact with Nathan's jaw and Nathan stumbled backward and tripped, falling to the ground. He quickly bounced back and when he got up Lucas was glaring, nostrils flaring. He shook his head and started to walk away.

"Luke!" Nathan yelled after him.

Then Lucas turned around, "You stay away from her," he said before returning to his car and speeding away.

After Lucas left, Damien looked at Nathan. "So you stole pretty boy's girlfriend last night, huh?" Damien smiled. "That's why you didn't want to come with us, so you could get a piece of marked territory ass." He and Tim laughed as Nathan wiped blood off his lip.

Nathan checked to make sure his jaw wasn't broken. He had to admit Lucas had a pretty good right hook. Nathan knew he had to talk to Haley, but he couldn't do it until Damien and Tim went home. He didn't want them knowing about Haley. Damien was already on edge about Nathan being on the basketball team, and if he was also hanging out with Haley, Damien would try to cause trouble. He'd just gotten back on good terms with his friends; he didn't want to rock the boat.

After a long day of agonizing over what to say to Haley, Nathan was finally rid of Damien and Tim. Around eleven o'clock at night Nathan knew he had to apologize. Unfortunately, he had no idea where Haley lived, and didn't know her number either. He knew he couldn't call Lucas, so instead he dialed the only other number he could call.

"'Sup, dog?" Nathan heard Skill's voice say.

"Nothing much," Nathan replied. "Hey, I'm looking for a phone number."

"Alright, well I got you. What's the name?"

"Haley James."

"Haley James? You talking to Haley James? When did this happen and why didn't I know about it? I thought we was tight, dude."

"I'm not talking to her, I'm trying to apologize."

"What you do?" Skills seemed interested.

"I'm a jerk."

"Yeah," Skills paused for a moment as if debating whether or not to give Nathan her number. "Betta yet, I'm gonna give you her address. Just don't make me regret it."

"Thanks Skills." After Nathan got her address, he drove over and sat outside her house for a few minutes before walking up the sidewalk. He took a breath and sighed. He knew he should apologize and make things right with her, but his pride was screaming at him.

As soon as he opened his car door and got out, Haley's front door opened. She came out wearing sweat pants and a Tree Hill Ravens t-shirt. Her hair was in a messy bun on top of her head and she crossed her arms as she leaned against the door frame, waiting for him. Somehow this intimidated him as he walked up to her. It took all he had not to turn around and drive away.

As he stopped right before her no one spoke for a moment. Then he finally said, "Haley-"

"Skills called me," she interrupted.

"Look, I'm sorry. I know that it seemed like I was being forward last night. But honestly, I know you're not like that. And I like that about you. When I asked you to leave with me, I was not thinking about _that_."

"Well what were you thinking?"

"I just wanted to talk and get to know you without everyone staring at us dancing."

"People weren't staring."

"Oh, people were staring."

"Maybe a _few_ people were staring."

"Anyway, I'm sorry about what I said. I should have worded it differently."

"Yeah, I guess I shouldn't have been quick to judge. Maybe I overreacted a little. I'm sorry too."

For a moment no one said anything. Then Nathan looked up at her. For the first time he really looked into her deep brown eyes. "So are we cool?" he asked.

"We're cool." Haley smiled.

"We're friends?" Nathan held out his hand for Haley to take.

"We're friends." Haley took his hand in hers and shook it, like a peace treaty.

"So, do you want to be friends tomorrow around lunch time?"

"Sure. I'll meet you at Karen's Café?"

"Is that Lucas's mom's place?"  
"Yep, is that okay?"

"Yep. I'll see you there, twelve o'clock." Nathan smiled and then walked back to his car. Things were alright.

Sunday morning went by so slowly for Nathan. He woke up at nine o'clock, showered, got dressed, and then tried to play video games to take his mind off the time, but when he looked back up it was only ten thirty. He wished he could call Haley now and ask if she wanted to do a late breakfast-early lunch, but he didn't want to give himself away.

When twelve o'clock finally came, Nathan was sitting at a table in Karen's waiting patiently (impatiently) for Haley. Then he saw her come around the corner and he held his breath as she entered the café. She was wearing a jean skirt – longer than the last one he'd seen her wear – a yellow polo and brown flip flops. It was a simple outfit but he liked that she didn't flaunt herself. He liked the simplicity.

"Hi," Haley smiled as she sat down opposite him. "I am starving, have you ordered yet?"

"Nope," Nathan replied, "I don't know what to order. I don't know what's good here."

"You've never eaten here before?"

"No."

"Well then, I suggest the macaroni and cheese."

"Macaroni and cheese?"

"It's the food of the gods!"

"Yeah, if the gods are five year olds."

"You make fun, but Karen's macaroni and cheese is amazing."

"I think I'll just stick with a burger." Nathan smiled.

"Well then you can have some of mine. But either way, you're eating mac and cheese today." Haley laughed as Karen walked over to the table.

"Hey Haley," she said, and then turned to Nathan. "Hello Nathan. I haven't seen you around in a while."

"Hey, Ms. Roe," Nathan said awkwardly.

"What are you two doing?" Karen smiled.

"We're just having lunch," Haley replied.

"Lunch," Karen said as her smile got bigger. "Is that what they're calling it nowadays?"

"Karen!" Haley said blushing.

"What? I'm down with today. I've got the 4-1-1. I can get jiggy with today's teens."

"Okay Karen," Haley said quickly. "We'll have mac and cheese and a burger. Two cokes. Thanks." Haley took Nathan's menu out of his hand and then handed both menus to Karen.

"Okay, fine. Your orders will be right up." Karen looked from Nathan to Haley, and then leaned in toward her. "I want the details later." She tried to say without Nathan hearing, but he did hear and stifled a laugh.

"Boy, I'm really thirsty," Haley said loudly so that Karen would take a hint.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Karen said walking toward the kitchen.

Haley shook her head and then looked at Nathan. "Sorry." She said. "She's not even my mom and she embarrasses me."

"It's okay," Nathan said. "She's pretty funny."

After about ten minutes, the food was ready and as Nathan was about to take his first bite, he saw Damien and Tim round the corner. Damien was on his cell phone and Tim was bouncing a basketball as he was walking down the sidewalk. Immediately, Nathan's phone started ringing. _Crap_, he thought. _Not while I'm with her_. But Nathan did not want his friends to see him with Haley; he knew Damien wouldn't like it and would find a way to sabotage the friendship by hurting Haley.

Nathan got up from the table abruptly, while Haley was in the middle of a story. "What's wrong?" she asked. "And if you say it's the mac and cheese, I'm going to hit you." She laughed.

"I just remembered I promised my friends I would do something for them today. I gotta go."

"But Nathan, what about-"

Nathan handed her a twenty dollar bill. "Here, this is for lunch. I'm really sorry. Let's try to do lunch tomorrow!" He left before she could say anything else. But when he looked back at her face she looked confused yet worried. He hated himself for having to do this, but he hated Damien more for interrupting him.

After catching up with his friends, they played a pickup game at the River Court and Damien kept asking a lot of shady questions about Nathan's whereabouts. Nathan was starting to get worried that he knew what was going on. But he was positive that Damien had never seen Nathan with Haley, nor had Nathan ever talked about Haley in front of him – except for Lucas's outburst. But still, Damien had never been this interested in Nathan's love interests before – not that Haley was a love interest… or was she?

Haley thought Nathan's leaving was really random and abrupt, but she didn't want to assume things. Nathan said he was sorry, that he wanted to be her friend. But why had he left so suddenly? She didn't want to dwell on anything, so instead she picked up a Faulkner and started reading for an English test.

Sunday morning came and Nathan went to Haley's house to pick her up. He figured to make up for ditching her at lunch, he'd spend the morning with her and honestly he was hoping they'd be together all day.

When Haley answered the door she was surprised to see him. He smiled and held out a bowl of macaroni and cheese he'd made that morning just for her. "I'm sorry," he said holding up the bowl. "I didn't mean to skip out early."

Haley smiled looking from the mac and cheese to Nathan's face. "It's okay." Haley said. "I wasn't mad, just confused."

"Yeah, it's just my friends." Nathan said. "They wouldn't really like it if we hung out."

"So, you do everything your friends tell you to do?" Haley asked. She sounded like she was joking, but she wasn't – Nathan could tell. But she didn't understand. Damien wasn't a forgiving person. He wasn't a merciful person either. If you crossed him, you'd get hurt. Nathan had witnessed many fights because of stupid stuff, but he could never talk to Damien because of his temper. Once you were in good with Damien, you should never get on his bad side. Neutral. That was the best place to be. Of course, Nathan wished he'd known that before he'd become with friends with Damien. Once you were friends with Damien, you were friends for life… or it cost you yours.

"I was hoping we could go to the mall today," Nathan said.

"Sure," Haley smiled. "Let me go let my parents know."

On the way to the mall, Haley couldn't stop talking. She talked about her family, how close she was to her brothers and sisters even though she was the only kid left living at home. She talked about how carefree her parents were and how long she'd known Lucas. Nathan never got a chance to speak, but he didn't mind. He didn't have much to say. He wasn't close to his dad or his mom either for that matter. He barely knew Lucas, and aside from Tim and Damien – and now Skills – he didn't have many friends.

After an hour of walking around the mall, Nathan found himself offering to hold Haley's bags. She declined, but the sheer offer caught him off guard. He would never have been caught dead carrying Peyton's bags so why did he extend the offer to Haley? Because she was sweet, and he knew that the he could never treat her the way he'd treated Peyton. Still, it wasn't like him to do that. He didn't want to change for a girl, in fact he refused, yet he knew he'd already changed a bit these past few weeks because of Haley. _Not anymore,_ he thought. He wouldn't let a girl change him.

While Haley went into a clothing store, Nathan decided to head to a smoking area while he waited. When he turned the corner he saw Damien sitting on the bench, smoking a cigarette and talking on the phone. Nathan was about to turn around, but Damien looked up and called his name. Nathan nodded his head and walked over, pulling a cigarette out of his pocket. He lit it up as Damien hung up the phone. "Just the man I wanted to see," Damien smiled a wicked smile. "I'm throwing a party at my old man's house tonight. You need to be my wingman."

"A party on a Sunday?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah," Damien narrowed his eyes. "Is there a problem? You need to do homework or something?"

"No, man. I was just asking."

"Good, 'cause you can't back out on me." Damien put out his cigarette and stood up. "Let's go man. You have your car here?"

Nathan nodded. "Good," Damien continued. "I got a ride here, you can drive me home."

Nathan started to panic. He couldn't drive Damien _and_ Haley home. He'd have to either ditch Damien or ditch Haley. And he couldn't do it to Damien. So instead he came up with another plan.

"I have to go to FYE first," Damien said.

"Okay," Nathan thought quickly. "I have to go over here for a sec. I'll meet you outside the main entrance in ten okay?"

"Okay."

As Nathan watched Damien walk away, he quickly put out his untouched cigarette and ran over to the store Haley was in. She was just coming out carrying another bag when he reached it.  
"Sorry," she laughed. "I saw this shirt and I had to buy it. You're breathing hard, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Nathan said. "Something just came up. I'm really sorry but I'm going to have to bail."

"Bail?" Haley looked shocked. "Nathan what's going on? You blew me off yesterday, and today when you're supposed to be making it up to me, you blow me off again."

"I'm really sorry."

"You always are." She started to walk away, but Nathan ran and jumped in front of her, walking backward as she walked forward trying to avoid his eye contact.

"Haley, I'm really sorry. I wish I could stay, I really do, but I can't. I have to go."

"Why?" Haley stopped and stared into his eyes, willing him to speak.

"My friends."

"You're a jerk, Nathan." Haley frowned, disappointment in her eyes. Nathan didn't know what to say. "Go. Go hang out with your friends. And forget about being mine. I'll find another way home."

"Haley!" But Haley was already walking away. By this time Damien was walking out of FYE, bag-less and looking for Nathan.

When they got in the car, Damien opened up his jacket and pulled out two DVDs. "Look what I swiped man!" he said proud of himself. "Cashier wasn't even in the store. I checked the back and the guy was taking a smoke break. Idiot."

"You know you're gonna get caught one day," Nathan said frustrated with the stupid stuff Damien did, as well as ruining his time with Haley.

"Yeah, well that's why I have my boys to back me up." Damien said patting Nathan hard on the shoulder. It was more a threat than an assurance.

"Yeah, kinda like you have our backs, huh?" Nathan spouted off. He didn't mean to say it, but it came out. He regretted it as soon as he said it.

"I've got your back," Damien said angrily. "All those other times I knew you and Tim could handle it. So I didn't interfere. But you better believe I'll be there when you guys are in serious trouble. I'd take a bullet for you." But somehow Nathan didn't believe him.

After getting Damien home, Nathan was about to leave when Damien reminded him about the party and that he needed to stay. Nathan went back into the house and around nine o'clock everyone started filing in. Nathan had never met most of the people at the party, and the others weren't very high on his friend list.

To get his mind off things, Nathan had a few drinks and soon he was feeling good. All of his cares seemed to fly out the window, especially the incident with Haley today. It wasn't long before a girl was walking up to him. She took his hand and tried to lead him to the bedroom, but he pulled away. She narrowed her eyes and then rolled them as she walked away to find another suitor. Suddenly, he didn't feel drunk anymore. In fact, the incident sobered him up in an instant. He knew he had to talk to Haley.

When he pulled up to her house, all of the lights were off. He checked the clock and it read 1:17AM. He got out of the car and picked up a handful of rocks from the driveway. He was going to do this old-fashioned. He started throwing rocks at a window he thought was Haley's. After a few tries, nothing happened.

Suddenly the door opened and Haley ran out in a sweatshirt and sweat pants, hair a mess. "What are you doing?" she whispered loudly. "You're going to wake my parents up."

"Sorry," Nathan said, throwing down the rocks and running over to Haley. "I just need to talk to you."

"What do you want? Because I'm really getting desensitized to your apologies."

"Listen, I know I've been a jerk, but you have to let me explain!" Nathan yelled, getting overexcited.

"Shhh," Haley warned. "If you wake my parents up I'm going to kill you."

Nathan smiled at how cute she was when she was mad. "Haley, please-"

"No," she said stepping off the steps and up to him. She was so close to him it should have been uncomfortable, but it wasn't. "You've been doing all the talking, let me tell you something. I am starting to think that you don't even really like me. Or maybe you do but you sure act like you're embarrassed to be seen with me. You're so afraid your friends won't approve of me. Since when do you need permission to have friends? It is totally ridiculous and I'm sick of it! If you're going to blow me off then you might as well-"

Nathan couldn't help himself. She was so adorable when she was mad and yelling at him. He grabbed the back of her head with his right hand and pulled her toward him, grabbing her waist with his left hand he pressed his lips to hers. The action happened so fast and Haley was caught so off guard that she didn't have time to resist. Before he knew it Haley was kissing him back. When he finally let go and pulled away he opened his eyes and Haley still had hers closed.

"You shouldn't have done that Nathan," she said. Then she pulled him by his collar and kissed him again.


	5. Chapter 5

***AUTHOR'S NOTE: WOOOOO! It's been a long time hasn't it! Well, I'm back and sure, busier than ever, but I WILL finish this story. **

**Thanks for staying with it! **

Chapter 5

Haley's head was reeling. Nathan's kiss still lingered on her lips as she shut the front door. She peeked through the window and watched him drive out of sight. She smiled dopily and bit her lip. She didn't realize how much she liked him until the kiss. Now, she couldn't stop thinking about it and most importantly, she couldn't stop smiling. Quietly and slowly she made her way up the stairs to her room, trying not to wake up her parents.

She was just about to her door when her parents' door creaked open. "Haley-bob," she heard her dad say in his deep voice. She turned around. Her dad was a handsome man, tall, brown hair, with some resemblance to Huey Lewis. But his usually smiling face had a concerned frown and a furrowed brow. The lamp in the hallway cast an eery shadow on his face that made it look like a child's face does when they stick a flashlight under their chin while telling ghost stories.

"Hey dad," she said, knowing that he had some kind of knowledge about what happened. Her parents weren't too thrilled that she was hanging out with one of Tree Hills bad boys. Everyone in the town knew that he and his gang caused problems around town, were always in detention or skipping detention.

"What are you doing up so late?" he asked, clearly already knowing the answer.

"Well," Haley thought about lying, but she couldn't. She had too much of a conscience for that. "Nathan dropped by. I don't think he realized it was so late. But he wasn't here long, just a few minutes."

Mr. James took a deep breath in and then exhaled sharply through his nose. Haley bit the inside of her cheek, waiting for something along the lines of, "I forbid you to see that boy again!" She'd seen The Notebook. She knew it was coming. "Well," he said finally, "just remind him that if it's after eleven, calling your cell phone is a better way of getting your attention than throwing rocks at our window."

Haley couldn't help but smile a little. "Yes sir," she said. She walked over and gave him a little kiss on the cheek. "Good night, dad." She said returning to her room. That night, she dreamt about Nathan Scott.

The next morning, Haley grabbed her book bag and headed out the door. In the driveway, Nathan was standing next to his car. "Hey," he smiled. Haley grew weak at the knees. What was it about him that captivated her so? Was it the smile? The hair? The bad boy reputation? Or the sweet nature she knew he had under the rough exterior? She walked over to him and he took her hands in his. He kissed her forehead and she smiled.

She honestly thought for a split second when she woke up that morning that Nathan's visit the previous night had been a dream. But she could still feel the warmth of his lips on hers.

On the way to school, they sat in a very comfortable silence. It wasn't awkward or painful, but relaxed and easy. Finally, once they'd parked at school, Nathan turned to her.

"I have to tell you something." His faced looked serious. Haley was a little worried. This was probably what he needed to tell her last night but never got around to because of the unexpected… kiss. "I've been hanging out with Damien and Tim for a while now. I know how they operate and while yes, Tim is pretty harmless, Damien is ruthless. I've seen him commit some pretty big crimes and get away with almost all of them. He almost doesn't have feelings. I've been trying to find a way out of this for a while, but I don't think I can. Damien's not big on girlfriends, especially if he doesn't have one and Tim or I do."

"So," Haley started. "You're saying, there's not possible way for us to be together?"

"Sort of," Nathan replied. "Or there's the alternative."

"Which is?"

"We could see each other in secret. Keep it from everyone."

"I couldn't even tell Lucas or my friends?" She was worried. She'd never kept a secret from Lucas and wasn't sure she could even if she wanted to.

"I suppose it's alright for them to know, as long as they don't mention it to anyone else." Nathan said, looking into Haley's chocolate eyes.

She looked down, and then back at him, contemplating the pros and cons of the situation. "Well," she said, "If that's the only way I can be with you, then I guess it'll have to do." And with that she grabbed the back of his neck and gently pulled him toward her into a kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next few weeks at school were harder than they should have been. It took everything he had for Nathan not to walk straight up and put his arm around Haley in the school hallways. Whenever he walked by her he could smell her perfume and see the inconspicuous wink she'd give him and it made him want to pull her to him. But he couldn't. Not when Damien could be anywhere.

To Damien, girlfriends were like poison. They started by sucking the life out of you and eventually leaving you helpless or sometimes dead. Girlfriends held them back from having fun, but really, Nathan thought Damien didn't like them because it kept the "brotherhood" apart. Peyton was the only girl Damien really liked and it was because she was a pushover. She never kept Nathan from Damien because Nathan knew that dealing with a moody Peyton was better than dealing with a mad Damien. But it was different with Haley. She wouldn't just pout on her webcam like Peyton did. She'd leave his life forever if he treated her the way he treated Peyton. And she wouldn't forgive him as easily as Peyton did either. Because for Haley; sex wasn't a bribe. She'd made it perfectly clear that she was saving herself for marriage, and in some way, Nathan respected her so much more for it. Not that he disrespected Peyton in any way. It was just different with Haley. _She _was different.

Ever since Nathan and Damien had become friends, it was always Damien's way or no way. There was no highway option. Damien's father was one of the most wanted men in the state for fraud, grand theft auto, forgery, and attempted murder on his ex wife who stole half a million from him. It was because of this life of crime that kept Damien hostage at his grandmother's house. Damien was always looking for ways out, even if she was one of the sweetest ladies Nathan had ever met.

Come to think of it, Nathan couldn't even remember why he'd wanted to be part of Damien's group anyway. Probably because he was rebelling against his mom's love affair with almost every man in Tree Hill. After Dan Scott left Deb Lee for his high school sweetheart Karen Roe and her son Lucas, Deb was never the same. She was a drunk, addicted to pills and a complete bitch to everyone. Nathan rarely wanted to be around her. And what would happen when Haley asked to meet his family? Would he take her home to meet his alcohol-crazed mother? Sure, Dan had offered to help Nathan when he was thirteen or so; allowed him to move in at one point, but after a night in the Scott house, it wasn't working out. Nathan couldn't live this lie. He wasn't brought up in that house. Lucas was the star of the show, playing basketball and hanging out with his dad like some prince. Karen waited on their hands and feet while they ran around the house like they were kings of the world. He wasn't one of them.

Of course, all of that was just in Nathan's mind. After getting to know Lucas for the past two months, he knew that he was nothing like that. Nathan had just been bitter about his father leaving his mother for someone else, and causing her to give into the pills, the men, the drinks.

Upon entering English with Mr. Dabney, Nathan's presence was certainly known among his peers. He was one of those students who skipped class more than he went to it, but today was a test, and in order to stay on the basketball team, he needed this A. He'd studied with Haley the night before and was going to do well, he told himself.

After sitting down he saw two arms reaching over his head and land around his neck. "Hey matchmaker." Nathan felt the hotness of Brooke Davis's breath in his ear and smelled the minty freshness of her gum.

Nathan, staring down at his English notes on Poe said in a quiet voice, "I thought you sat up front, Brooke."

"I do," she said removing her arms and getting out of her seat behind him to sit on his desk. His notebook was instantly replaced with a cheerleading skirted lap and a pair of perfect alabaster legs. "But I asked that Mouth kid to switch with me. I need to know if you've talked to Lucas about me yet?"

Nathan had talked to him in fact, but Lucas seemed less interested in Brooke as he seemed about Peyton. He'd asked Nathan to tell him about Peyton on more than one occasion. And after practice last week they'd walked out to the parking lot and seen Peyton waiting for Jake by his car. He'd greeted her with a hug and kiss that shook Lucas up a little bit. After some pressing Nathan got Lucas to admit that he'd had a thing for Peyton since before she and Nathan started dating. She was always "that girl" to him.

"Yeah I did," Nathan finally said. "But he's really busy right now with basketball and school. So I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't ask you out right away." He tried to pry his notebook from under Brooke's butt, but she didn't budge.

"No boy is too busy for a little B. Davis action," Brooke stood up, freeing Nathan's notebook and she promptly went back to her seat in the front as Mouth stood up when she got there. Nathan watched as a panic stricken Mouth hastily got up, bowed, and then returned to his seat behind Nathan.

"Did I really just bow?" he asked himself, Nathan overhearing.

"Don't worry, man," Nathan reassured him. "We've all felt inferior to Brooke Davis. We've all felt helpless against her charms."

After school, Haley had finished with her first student for the afternoon and then patiently waited in the tutoring center for her new tutee. He was already five minutes late, but she caught up on homework she had for some AP classes and looked up at the clock every few minutes. After fifteen more minutes, she finally gave up and decided to go home.

Walking around the halls when school was out was kind of surreal. There was no one around; even faculty seemed to disperse after the bell rang. Almost like they didn't want to be here anymore than the students did.

Walking by the gym, Haley peered in and saw Nathan sitting on the bench drinking from a large Gatorade bottle. His bicep muscles protruded from his arms and have him the chiseled look. How had she never noticed him before Lucas's party? Surely, she would have seen him around school before then. She smiled a slight smile and then all of a sudden all the boys on the team came barreling out of the gym doors.

Immediately, she backed up against some lockers to let them pass and she wasn't even sure if they saw her anyway, until Lucas passed by. "Hey Hales," he said, heading toward the locker room. Nathan passed by last and smiled a quick smile. He didn't say anything, but Haley heard everything. His smile was reassuring as he walked away. Finally, Whitey followed suit, staring at his clipboard as he did.

"Haley," he said as he passed, his eyes glued to the board. As he walked away she breathed, picked up her book bag which had fallen off her shoulder in all the commotion, and headed to her car.

On the way to work, she drove by Dan Scott Motors where three police cars were parked in the parking lot with their lights on. From what Haley could see Dan was talking to the police officers and there was a person in one of the cars but all she could see was the back of the head.

When she got to work Karen was in a fuss. She was running around trying to get people's orders, while talking on the phone. Haley quickly grabbed her apron and took the two plates Karen was trying to juggle while balancing the phone between her ear and shoulder.

"I understand that, Jim," Karen said into the phone, "but I need that shipment tomorrow or my customers won't have anything to eat." She looked at Haley and rolled her eyes as he talked. He was speaking so vehemently that Haley would hear him mumbling through the phone. "Well if you can't get my shipment on time, when I suppose the next one will be free, correct?" There was a hesitation on the other end and Karen stared ahead into space expectantly. Then some mumbling came again and Karen smiled. "Okay, Jim, I will see you tomorrow." Exasperatedly, she hung up the phone. "That was so much easier than I thought. His wife must be giving him trouble again."

Haley laughed. "Um, Karen," she said.

"Yeah," Karen said getting a grilled cheese ready for a customer.

"What's with all the commotion at Dan's?"

"Oh," Karen said rolling her eyes. "Just another thorn in our sides." She let the sandwich sizzle on the pan. "Someone tried to steal one of Dan's cars last night and made a run for it when the police showed up. But they just found him this afternoon. Turns out he goes to your school. I told Dan not to press charges, but he's eighteen, so it doesn't matter. He's getting in trouble anyway."

"He goes to my school?" Haley asked. "What's his name?"

"Damon." Karen said. "Damien? One of those. Anyone you know?"

So it was Damien. Haley wasn't surprised, from everything Nathan had told her. "No," Haley said finally. "No one I know." And with that she went back to work.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When Nathan heard the news that Damien was in jail and was probably staying for a while, he felt so relieved. He could finally be with Haley the way he wanted. No more sneaking around at school. No more hiding out at her house and then trying to be very inconspicuous arriving and leaving her neighborhood. They could finally be the couple.

Tim, on the other hand, was not taking the news well. He spent the entire next day at school fidgety and worrying about what would happen. For him, Damien was a source of protection. And now he was like a turtle without a shell. So Nathan decided to take him under his wing.

At lunch, Nathan didn't have to sit in the back alley behind school near the dumpsters while Damien smoked and Tim ranted about teachers being too hard on him. He could sit with his teammates or with Haley and her friends. After entering the cafeteria his eyes flashed over the place looking for familiar faces. Brooke and Peyton sat in a corner near the vending machine with the rest of the cheerleaders. The basketball team took up two round tables in the middle and then he saw her – Haley. She was sitting at a table near the window, by herself, with no lunch, reading. That was his girl. He could finally admit that she was his girlfriend. And now, he could act like the boyfriend she deserved.

"Hey," Nathan said sliding beside her and bumping her arm with his elbow. "I've got an idea I think you'll like."

"Oh yeah," she said taking a French fry off his plate and eating it. "What's that?" She went for another fry.

"I'm going to take you out on a real date this weekend." Nathan opened his soda with a fizz. Then took a long swig.

"A real date?" Haley said intrigued. "Like where you come to the door and pick me up and open the car door for me and take me out to dinner? Fancy. Do you own anything other than basketball shorts?"

"Ha ha," Nathan said sarcastically. "You make fun, but believe it or not I _don't_ wear these all the time. Just since I joined the team."

"Alright, smartie. What about Damien?" Haley finally closed her book knowing she wouldn't be reading for the remainder of lunch.

"He's gone. Well not gone permanently. But it's going to be a while before he gets out of jail and I will just figure something out for when he does."

"How do you know it's going to be a while? What if he gets out tomorrow?"

"He's not," Nathan said excitedly almost. He'd heard everything from Tim earlier. "Damien's lawyer has run away."

"Run away?"

"He's missing. And Damien doesn't trust anyone else to do his trial so they've extended his trial date until his lawyer returns. Apparently he's a family friend and has defending his dad on all of his charges."

"So no more Damien," Haley said.

"No more Damien," Nathan smiled. And for the first time in public he leaned in and gave his girlfriend a kiss.

The week passed by in a blur. It was nice to finally be able to show people at school that Haley and Nathan were dating. Sure, they all felt a little uncomfortable. She was the valedictorian and he was bad boy turned good. Haley could see the uncertainty in their eyes when they walked down the hallway holding hands, but she didn't care. Nathan was one of the sweetest guys she'd ever met and nothing was going to stop her.

She was surprised at how well Lucas was taking the news too. At first, he was a little apprehensive, but he was slowly warming up to the idea. He liked Nathan and as long as she was being well treated he made it his duty not to get mixed up in their romance.

One person who wasn't taking the news so well was Peyton Sawyer. Haley didn't know her very well, but she knew enough. Nathan and Peyton were notorious when they were dating to be found making out in the janitor's closet or in the alley behind the cafeteria. They were always in detention for public displays of affection and not to mention the constant break ups and get back togethers. Haley only knew of this because Lucas was a frequent watcher of her web show. She thought it was a little stalkerish, but he replied by saying, "If she puts it on the internet, it's supposed to be viewed." To this Haley just rolled her eyes.

Now it was Friday and Nathan would be getting out of practice soon. It was the one Friday this month there wasn't a basketball game so they could have their date. While getting ready she glanced out the window every few minutes just to check if he was here yet. Of course he wouldn't be. It was only five thirty, he would just be getting out of practice now. And in the locker room Whitey would want to have a pep talk. Then he would have to get ready and take the twenty minutes to drive over here. He wouldn't be here until 6:15 or 6:30 even.

Haley could kick herself for how attached she was getting. She hadn't even known Nathan but a few months and now she felt herself falling harder and harder. She didn't even know what it was about him that made her feel this way. Was it his deep blue eyes that stared into her soul when they lay in bed together? Was it the way his hand felt on her head whenever he wiped a strand of hair away. Was it the way he smiled at her whenever she said something dorky or spouted off random facts that no one cared about. It may have been how tolerant he was about her love of books and helping people. It may have been the way he listened so intently when she talked about her family, her childhood, and her life.

"Knock, knock," Lydia James said entering Haley's room. She was all dressed up for a night out with her husband and she came in to give Haley the big sex speech. It was inevitable. She hadn't gotten it yet and was sure today would be the day considering she and Nathan possibly _could_ be alone in the house together. "Oh Haley," she said cupping her daughter's face with both hands. "You look beautiful." Her mother loved her dearly but was always commenting that Haley should wear more make up or wear girly clothing. But she couldn't help it. She felt most comfortable in jeans and a t-shirt. And makeup made her look like a clown.

But tonight, she opted to try some mascara and a little lip gloss. It was amazing what a world of difference that did for her face. And of course, she'd decided to wear a dress passed down from her sister Quinn form years ago. It was a simple black dress that went well with her black flip flops from Old Navy.

"Thanks mom," Haley said smiling. "I guess I just wanted to make tonight special."

"Yes, that's why I'm here." Lydia said sitting on Haley's bed. She patted the spot beside her and Haley sat down, knowing full well what was coming. "I know you don't know this boy very well. But sometimes feelings come out of nowhere."

"Mom, you really don't have to do this."

"Yes I do. It'll make your father feel better." Lydia continued. "Now on the offchance you and this boy decide to come back here after your little date - you know your father and I won't be home until tomorrow morning -."

"Yep, you've told me five times."

"Well I just want you to know that I completely support any decision you choose. If you choose to wait -."

"Oh don't say it," Haley begged.

"- to have sex."

"And there it is."

"Then I completely support your decision. But if you decide to go through with it tonight, then that's fine too. I just want the decision to be up to you. Don't let him pressure you into anything you don't want to do."

"He's not like that mom," Haley said. "And if he was, I wouldn't let him."

"Good." Lydia kissed her daughter's forehead. "Condoms are in the nightstand in our room. Have fun. Bye." And with that she was out the door with Haley screaming after her.

"Ew, mom! Why'd you have to tell me that?" She chuckled to herself. "I don't want to know what you and dad do." She shuddered and then laughed it off. Checking the time, she found it was quarter after six and Nathan would be here soon. But downstairs she heard the front door close and her dad's engine roar. She looked out the window to watch them pull away and merely seconds later Nathan's car pulled in.

She giddily raced down the stairs and got to the door before he was even out of the car. She watched him out the front window as he checked the rearview mirror for his hair and talked to himself as he got out. She imagined he was preparing himself for what he was about to say and she thought it was so cute.

She couldn't help it. She opened the door before she even got there. "My, my, Mr. Scott," she said leaning against the door frame. She looked him up and down. He was wearing nice slacks and a button up blue shirt. The sleeves were rolled up to his mid arm and she admired the way the sleeves hugged his muscles. "You sure do clean up good."

"I believe it's 'well'," Nathan replied with a sly smile.

"Wow," she said. "You sure know your grammar."

"Well, I had a good tutor," he grabbed her left hand with his right and kissed it. It sent a shiver down her spine and she had to admit she liked it a lot more than she should have. "Shall we?" he asked motioning toward the car. Haley smiled and nodded, grabbing her purse off the table beside the door, hitting the light and shutting the door behind her. She didn't even check to see if the door was locked. She was too consumed in Nathan's smile.

The night was even more romantic that she could imagine. They went to a simple dinner at Karen's. "In honor of our first lunch," Nathan said as they sat down. Karen waited on them for the night and even brought out two lit candles after they'd been seated just to be funny.

Halfway through the night Lucas rolled in with a few guys from the team, Skills included. As they sat on the opposite side of the café, Lucas made funny faces at her and kissy motions with his mouth while she faced him. Luckily, Nathan had his back to them and couldn't see, but he did turn around a few times to see Lucas and Skills laughing at them. Haley just shook her head and gave him a mocking death glare. She would get him back later.

After dinner, they went for a walk at the River Court and ended up sitting on the benches talking. They sat for almost three hours just talking about life, love, and family. Nathan confided in her that he wanted to be a pro ball player. And she admitted that she believed he would prosper as a basketball player. He told her about everything that happened with his mom and Dan and she admitted that Dan had never been the welcoming type. He was a gruff man who was stuck in his ways and she really didn't understand what Karen saw in him.

When Nathan pulled up in front of Haley's house she hesitated before getting out of the car. She didn't want the night to end. "Do you want to come inside?" she asked.

Nathan smiled. She knew he really wanted to say yes, but instead he replied with a shake of his head. "I have Saturday practice tomorrow morning," he said. "Whitey has us waking up at six to be there by seven."

"Okay," Haley said. She was somewhat relieved he said no. She really didn't know what she'd done if he'd said yes.

After she was inside and safe, Nathan backed out of the driveway and drove home knowing full well that Whitey would never schedule practice on a Saturday. Who was this knew Nathan? He was never the one to turn a girl down. But he knew that Haley's offer wasn't what all the other girls meant when they said "come inside". And somehow he knew that she'd regretted it after she said it. The realization flickered in her eyes after she'd said it and the fear that he would say "yes" was there too. So, he kindly rejected and went about his way. And he didn't think about it anymore.


End file.
